Mysteries
by CelloSolo2007
Summary: Jake gets help from a mysterious dragon named Blithe. Blithe can create duplicates, use telekinesis, and transport with ease. But is this mysterious new dragon hiding something? [Permanent HIATUS.]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Mysteries**

**Summary: Jake gets help from a mysterious dragon named Blithe. Blithe can create duplicates, use telekinesis, and transport with ease. But is this mysterious new dragon hiding something?**

**Genre: Supernatural/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: Enter Blithe, Stage Right**

"Is that all you've got, dragon?" Huntsgirl asked, backflipping past one of her opponents attacks. Her breathing was quick and her opponent smirked.

"Unfortunately for you, I have some new tricks up my sleeve," he said. He took in a big breath and blew hard, but nothing came out. Huntsgirl laughed.

"Must I repeat myself?" she asked humorously.

"But, it worked in training. Come on!" He tried again and failed again. "Aww man." Huntsgirl took out her Huntsstaff and her opponent gulped.

"This is the end, dragon," she said.

"Not if I can help," a voice said. Huntsgirl turned around just in time to see a dumpster flying towards her. Her eyes widened and she gasped, but was unharmed.

"What?" she asked, then realized what had happened. "Dragon, what are you doing?"

"I'm saving your life, what does it look like I'm doing? Dancing?" he countered. He stood up and she soon did the same, brushing herself off. She noticed the dragon's gaze and followed it to a green and gray dragon.

"Why did you save her?" it asked. "She was about to kill you."

"Sure, but I respect her," the red dragon said. Huntsgirl turned around and looked up at him with confusion. "She's a great fighter, and you didn't even give her a chance to protect herself."

"Well that's how I fight," the gray dragon said.

"Maybe you shouldn't be fighting, then," the red one said. The gray dragon suddenly appeared in front of him. "Whoa."

"What did you just say?" it asked.

"You shouldn't fight unfairly," he said. Three dragons appeared around him, each one looking like the original. "Yo, what's going on?"

"You don't mess with me," the original dragon said. "I have powers you can only dream of."

"Who are you?" Huntsgirl asked. The three duplicates disappeared and the gray dragon turned to face her.

"You can call me Blithe," it said. Huntsgirl nodded.

"Okay, Blithe. I'll be back," she said. Blithe nodded.

"And I'll be ready to kick your ass," Blithe said. Huntsgirl disappeared and Blithe soon did also, leaving the red dragon standing alone.

"Did that dragon just vanish?" he asked before turning into a human and walking away.

Behind a tree, two red eyes followed the Asian boy.

**Comments: How's that for a cliffhanger?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Mysteries**

**Summary: Jake gets help from a mysterious dragon named Blithe. Blithe can create duplicates, use telekinesis, and transport with ease. But is this mysterious new dragon hiding something?**

**Genre: Supernatural/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Well, I've gotten one review. Hey, doesn't anybody want to know if Blithe is a guy or girl? I'll reveal what Blithe's human form looks like in Chapter 3. Right now, I'm content with letting you trying to figure out who Blithe is.**

**Chapter 2: Enter Rachelle Mandoni, Stage Left**

"So you're saying that he made duplicates of himself?" Trixie asked Jake. They, along with Spud, were eating lunch and talking about the previous night's happenings. Jake's was always the most interesting, especially today.

"Yeah, it was really weird," Jake said. He stopped talking as a girl came over to their table. Her eyes were locked on Jake.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Rachelle. What are your names?"

"I'm Jake and these are my buds Spud and Trixie," Jake said. Trixie and Spud smiled and waved.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, her brown eyes glistening. Jake nodded.

"Nope. Go right on ahead," he said. Rachelle sat down and put her brown hair up into a ponytail. She wore a green, off-the-shoulder shirt that read "GO AWAY" in yellow lettering. The rest of her outfit consisted of olive green cargo pants with a flare and gray sneakers, accented with a green and tan purse, dark red lipstick and gray eyeshadow. She took an orange out of her lunchbox and peeled it with ease. She bit into it and sucked it dry in less than a minute.

"So, I'm new here. Is there anything I should know about?" Rachelle asked.

"Stay away from Professor Rotwood," Jake said, and Trixie and Spud laughed. Rachelle nodded.

"Got it. I guess three is a crowd, huh?" she said. "You probably don't want to hang out with the new girl."

"Sure," Jake said. "You can hang with us. As long as you promise to be our friend for life and friend for real."

"Okay," Rachelle said happily. Jake glanced at Trixie, who nodded her head. Jake nodded.

"Hey, Rachelle, do you have any secrets we should know about, cause we know from experience that keeping secrets can hurt a friendship," Jake said, glancing towards Rose. Rachelle shook her head.

"None. How about you three?" she asked, giving Jake a knowing look. Jake swallowed before answering.

"No, not really," he said. The bell rang and the group of four split up for their next classes. Rachelle turned the corner and stood before her locker. Looking around and seeing no one, her arm turned invisible and she put her arm through the door, taking out a red book that read "HISTORY." Her arm turned visible again and she walked to her next class.

* * *

Jake looked outside of the classroom to see something fly past. He immediately raised his hand. 

"Yes, Mr. Long," the teacher, Miss Wright, acknowledged.

"May I go to the, um, restroom?" he asked. He was excused from the class and he ran into the bathroom. Hardly anyone went to the bathroom during class. "Dragon up!" he called, and he transformed into the American Dragon. He stepped outside to see the gray dragon he had run into earlier fighting Huntsgirl. Jake grabbed Huntsgirl's waist and took her around the corner. He put her down and she glared at him. Then her eyes softened.

"Thanks," she said. "He just...attacked me. Without warning or anything. And he can do all sorts of things that I didn't even know dragons could do." Jake glanced behind him to see the gray dragon coming around the corner. He grabbed her and flew outside and on top of the school. The gray dragon soon followed.

"What does he want from you?" Jake asked. Huntsgirl took out a pendant. It was shaped like a dragon, with sapphire eyes. It was pure gold. The gray dragon appeared and she stuck it in a leather bag. The gray dragon smirked.

"You really think that bag is going to stop me?" it asked. Its arm turned invisible and its hand went through the bag and grabbed the pendant. "Thanks." The dragon flew off and Jake was confused.

"Dragons can't do that. He's not a dragon...or at least not a normal one," Jake said. He took Huntsgirl back inside and left her do change back and go to class. He did the same. He looked at Rachelle, whose eyes were red. _She must have gone to the nurse._ Then he noticed something glint in the light. "Eye of the dragon," he whispered, and Rachelle put her hand in her pocket, deepening whatever he had seen. Rachelle blinked and her eyes were their normal color, brown.

**Oooh! Gotcha! Soo...any ideas? I need feedback on your opinion about Blithe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Mysteries**

**Summary: Jake gets help from a mysterious dragon named Blithe. Blithe can create duplicates, use telekinesis, and transport with ease. But is this mysterious new dragon hiding something?**

**Genre: Supernatural/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Well, Blithe is kinda carefree, just (heh) not around Jake. At least not yet. And if you'll notice, I never really say that Blithe is a guy. Only Jake and Huntsgirl. So...maybe Blithe's a girl. Who knows? I do! Also, I'm sticking with the name. I like it.**

**Chapter 3: Major Confusion Ahead**

Jake went on patrol as usual, and he noticed something strange. A human with gray wings was searching for something. The human had almost white hair, cut short, one green earring in the left ear, and was wearing a black sweatshirt and white pants. Jake landed behind the human and grinned.

"Blithe, I presume," he said, and the human stopped searching.

"Who wants to know?" a male voice asked.

"The American Dragon," Jake said. The human turned around and Jake immediately noticed something distinct. The human had red eyes.

"What are you going to do, save your little Huntsgirl from me again?" Blithe asked. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Well I don't need your help," Jake said. Blithe's eyes narrowed.

"From what I saw a few days back, I think you do," Blithe said, then smiled broadly. Blithe transformed into a dragon and flew off. Jake glanced down and noticed something glistening. He picked it up to see that it was and gasped. It was the dragon pendant Blithe had taken from Huntsgirl the day before. He turned into a human and put it in his pocket. He'd run into Blithe soon.

* * *

The next day of school, Jake ran into Rachelle. She seemed surprised when he put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and sighed in relief. 

"Oh, it's only you," she said. Then she noticed something. Her hand dug into his pocket and pulled out the pendant. Her eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" she asked. Jake laughed nervously.

"It's a friend of mine's. I'm supposed to return it to him later today," Jake said. He reached out to take it back and something shocked him. He looked at Rachelle. "I need that back. Now."

"Sorry, but whoever gave it to you stole it from me," she said. Jake looked at the ground.

"He stole it from you...that's just like him." He looked back at her and smiled. "Well, I'm glad it was returned." Jake left without another word and Rachelle sighed.

"I wonder when he'll catch on?" Rachelle asked herself, chuckling. "He can be so naive."

**Okay, I know y'all ain't stupid. And I'm sorry that these chapters are so short. Anyways, review please.**


End file.
